Fight With Seymour
"Fight With Seymour" , also known as "Seymour Battle", is a boss battle theme from Final Fantasy X that plays during the battle against Seymour Omnis. It was one of the tracks chosen for the U.S. Official Soundtrack Album of Final Fantasy X. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy X "Seymour Battle" plays during the final battle against Seymour in his Omnis form. In the HD version, it includes some choirs in the background around the late portions of the song. Final Fantasy XV "Fight with Seymour" is included in the music player as the fourth track of Memories of FFX album bought from the Wiz Chocobo Post for 100 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Fight With Seymour" appears as a bonus track. It can be purchased for 500 PP on the PP Catalog after clearing Shade Impulse. After purchased, it can be chosen as a background music for a battle, or may be automatically chosen when Tidus or Jecht are fought, or if a battle is fought at Dream's End. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Fight With Seymour" is a bonus track. It acts as the boss battle theme for Yuna's first encounter with the Emperor, and again during Tidus's encounter with him during 013. Its cost has been reduced to 150 PP from the PP Catalog, and is now available from the start. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT An arrangement of "Fight With Seymour" appears as a battle theme. It was arranged by Takeharu Ishimoto and is a default theme. The original PlayStation 2 version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil, and the arrangement from ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival was available from an event. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Fight With Seymour" is the Battle Music Sequence chosen to represent ''Final Fantasy X in Series Mode. The background featured during the song is Dream's End, but when played during a Dark Note, the Garden of Pain (where the party fought Seymour Omnis) is featured instead. The theme is included in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Fight With Seymour" is a Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy X. It also appears on the Best of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Fight With Seymour" appears as a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha A remix of "Seymour Battle" appears and was arranged by Yuzo Takahashi, it is the 23rd track in the [[Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack|''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack]]. Arrangement album appearances ''The Black Mages "Seymour Battle" was rearranged and included in The Black Mages' first, eponymous, studio album ''The Black Mages as "Fight With Seymour". ''SQ Chips2'' The track appears in the 8-bit arrangement album as its seventh track. Compilation album appearances ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Fight With Seymour" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Live Performances A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy'' A live recording of "Fight with Seymour" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy X Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call de:Fight With Seymour